Alone no More
by Katarina Aburne
Summary: Adopted girl gets accepted to a Witchcraft School and meets new friends and loves.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
On a cold misty November night, in a small town just outside London, was a small, old, and almost run-down orphange. A little girl was being placed up for adoption. The population of the orphanage was very high because of its low quality and cheap give-up costs. The small girl was half scared out of her skin when she was lead threw the halls to her room with fifteen other small children. Most children were outside playing in the snow, the girl didnÕt see how they could be happy in a dump like this. She had very few belongings, a cloak, the well worn overalls she had on, and a pair of old sneakers.  
She was greeted by no one. The headmistress showed her her bed and bath and the little girl unpacked her things. What was she doing here? Why didnÕt her parents come back from London? Who were these people?  
She finished unpacking and sat on her bed. Next Friday was her sixth birthday, and she wanted to go home. She wanted her mom and dad. She wanted to get out of this place.   
A distant sound of a bell and a loud woman yelling were heard from outside. She ran to the window to see that all the children had lined up in three, perfectly straight, lines. The woman walked up and down like a sergant and spoke to them. About a minute or so later, they all marched into the building. The halls were silent. She heard the door creak and fifteen children about her age came stomping into the room. Startled, she laid on her bed.   
Ò Who is this girl? Ò said one.  
Ò Must be a new one Ò whipsered another.  
Ò I wonder whatÕs wrong with her... sheÕs very pretty .. why is she here? Ò one said.  
The girl got up.  
Ò Err... hi... I am Kat. Ò  
The whole room looked startled when she spoke her name. It was silent for a minute until they all shouted out :  
Ò Hi Kat! I am Sesha....Ó  
Ò Hi there Kat! I am Timmy Ò  
Ò Welcome Kat! I am ThomasÓ  
Everyone was greeting her like something terrible had just happened to her. They all were asking her what she liked, complimented her and her clothes, offered her sweets...  
She was actually fitting in. Days passed, she began school with her other friends in a huge room with about one-hundred people all crammed in it. She learned her basics and was fitting in and making friends...  
Four years passed without her knowing a single word of her past. She was quite an exceptional student and a great friend, she was getting through her life easy. A knock on her dorm door woke her up from reading.  
Ò Katarina, please step outside with me. Ó  
She shivered when she got out of bed and went out the dorm door to talk to Miss Clancy, the headmistress.  
Ò Dear, you have recieved a letter...Ó She handed her a very ancient looking piece of parchment and gave her an odd look. Ò That will be all... you may return. Ò  
She walked back into her dorm tearing open the letter. Could this be about her parents? Who else would write to her! She opened the letter to reveal several sheets of heavy parchment and written in green ink. 


	2. The Letter

She sat on her cot and looked out the window. A huge, brown owl was perched on the windowsill. Slightly startled, she began to read the letter:  
" Dear Miss Aburne...  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.   
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagal  
Deputy Headmistress"  
She looked curiously at the owl. How could this be? Are they kidding? Is this a joke? The owl tapped on the glass. What did that mean, " We expect your owl by July 31st?" She took out a small piece of paper and a pencil from under her cot and wrote:   
' I would like to attend Hogwarts  
Signed,  
Katarina Aburne'  
She took the parchment and rolled it up. She went to the window and the owl swooped in. It took the paper she wrote and headed off into the dark night's sky. This is weird, she thought. A magic school? I thought there was no such things as magic.  
She looked over the lists of supplies and textbooks. Where was she to get all this, and what money would she use to pay for it? She found another piece of paper tucked into the letter.  
' Miss Aburne...  
You will report to 11 South Main Street in London on July 22nd at three o'clock to buy textbooks an supplies. An official Hogwarts teacher will help you purchase your items and introduce you into Diagon Alley and Gringotts.  
Your Guide,  
Madam Hooch '  
She stared at the letter. This was all happening too quickly. She would have to sneak out of the orphanage late the night before this meeting. How was she to get to London by then, and how?   
She heard footsteps. She jammed the letter under her cot and pretended to sleep. Miss Clancy walked in. She walked around to make sure everyone was asleep for the night. She walked out a few minutes later, and another huge owl landed on the windowsill. Fast mail, she thought. She opened the window and the owl gave her another envelope. She tore it open:  
' Miss Alburne:  
The Knight Bus will pick you up at the corner of Gadlok Way, the orpahnge's street, at approximately two o' clock the day of the Diagon Alley visit. Please arrive promptly and have your bags ready to leave.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagal '  
This was getting stranger and stranger. What is the Knight Bus? She decided to just try and settle her brain down from all this thinking. She laid down on her cot and tried to sleep. The calming sleep she wanted didn't come, instead, she lay awake on her bed.   
She became very paranoid about people asking her things the next few days. She started to pack food, just in case. She talked less and ate less, not knowing if she should run away or not.  
The 22nd rolled around and Kat sat in her bed all night looking at the ceiling. She got into her best pants and top and her old sneakers. She pulled her long hair back into a smart looking ponytail and looked into the mirror. She had to take chances in life, and this was definitely one of those chances.   
She snuck out of a door at three quarters past one and went to the corner of Gadlok Way. She looked back at the old and dusty orphange where she was raised. She thought about her past. A single tear rolled down her cheeks as a huge, odd looking bus pulled up. She heard the sounds of children laughing inside, having fun. She steped up onto the big bus and it took off torward London. She took a seat in the back, and looked back at her home. She was leaving the old dump. She was leaving her only family...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry Everyone about the quotes on the previous chapter! I'll fix that asap! 


End file.
